


I Want You to Know

by StupidGenius



Series: Teen Wolf Ships [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, for Boyd Rare Pair week, it's okay Stiles, stiles is just a lil insecure, they said the only one not allowed was berica so I think this is okay????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Pack's surprised when Boyd and Stiles start dating. Boyd's just a little upset they don't know him well enough to recognize when he's gone on someone by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Vernon Boyd Rare Pair Week - Favorite LGBTQ+ ship
> 
> Be warned, this is basically the first time I'm writing Boyd, like, ever. I hope it's okay. Also, it's Boyd Rare Pair Week! Now, i think pretty much anything other than just Boyd/Erica is allowed, and i thought 'hey, i still haven't written anything for Stoyd', and i also really wanted to write so genderfluid Stiles so, why not?

The pack was a bit surprised when Boyd and Stiles started dating. Everyone knew Stiles had a crush on him - it was kind of hard to hide, with all the pining and  longing stares. But Boyd? He never made any indication that he knew, or that he was interested. In fact, he never showed interest in anyone, at least not in that way. Stiles thought they'd never have a chance. So, yeah, when he asked Stiles out after movie night three months ago, it was kind of a shock. Boyd's just a little upset they don't know him well enough to recognize when he's crushing on someone.

He's not stupid. He knows Stiles has some insecurities. But, according to Erica, Stiles thinks Boyd will get bored of them and leave soon, and that just won't do.

"Hey." Boyd says, trying to catch Stiles' attention. They have their black bracelet on today, which probably means it's a _'they'_ day. Though, sometimes Stiles just forgets to take it off.

"Hey." They sigh. "So, the jeep's decided to crap out on me. Looks like we're taking the bus for the next few weeks."

"We don't ride the same bus." He points out. Stiles groans.

"Ugh. That's right." They perk up, eyes wide. "You think maybe Derek would be willing to give us a ride? Wait, crap, he can't. Why did my dad have to offer him a job? Derek already has a job; broody alpha. And occasionally our Driver."

"Maybe I can convince my mom to let me driver her car for a while?" He tries. Stiles nods their head, chewing on the tip of their pencil.

He doesn't know how that'll turn out. Mom doesn't disagree with their relationship, exactly, but she's wary. She doesn't know Stiles, just knows that they're a troublemaker, and that they wear dresses sometimes. The two have never even met. He should probably invite Stiles to a dinner or something, so Mom can see just how much they mean to him. How  much he wants them to get along, but Stiles is - they're really -

He's losing track of why he came here in the first place.

"I know that look. That's your thinking face." Stiles raises their eyebrows. "What's up?"

"We - we need to talk." He says.

And he knows, God, he knows. He's such shit at words sometimes, and right now is literally the worst time. Stiles' eyes widen, and their face pales, scent of panic coming off them, and Boyd realizes maybe he didn't phrase that right.

"Did I - did I do something wrong?" Stiles asks, voice trembling. Boyd huffs, angry at himself.

"No, no. It's not bad, I swear. Sorry, I'm - that came out wrong. We're fine. We're - we're great." He assures. They relax a bit, licking their lips and fidgeting with their hands.

"That's good." They nod. They give him a weak smile, then gather their things. "I'll text you later?"

They walk away before Boyd can even think of calling them back, and Erica throws herself down next to him on the bench, making a tsk sound and patting his shoulder.

"Thought you were a man of wise words, buddy."

"Shut up."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Happy Birthday!" Is pretty much the last thing he's expecting to hear when he gets home.

 He's also not expecting the new car in the driveway.

He completely forgot about his own birthday. Understandable, considering all the shit he's been through for the past two years. Everything non-life threatening has been pushed to the back of his mind and forgotten. Things only just started settling down, after the alpha pack.

"You...you got me a car?" He blinks at it.

It's a nice car, with a shining silver paint job. A mustang.

"Of course I got you a car. It's what we agreed on." Mom holds out a set of keys, but all Boyd can do is stare.

"But...I don't have the money. You said you'd get me a car when I could pay you back."

"It was used." She shrugs. Just pay me what you have. Call the rest a birthday gift."

"I can't-"

"Don't." She holds up a hand. "Could you not worry about money and others for once in your life, Vernon? It's you're birthday. We're not going to go broke because of this. We're fine." She assures. "Just promise me you won't run away."

Oh.

"I'm not going anywhere, mom." He swears. She smiles.

"Good."

 

 

* * *

 

 

He pulls up in front of Stiles' house the next morning just as they open the door.

She's wearing her pink converse today, and Boyd automatically knows it's going to be a bad day. Stiles is confident enough to dress and act however she wants around the Pack, but the rest of the student body only knows that she's pan, not that she occasionally doesn't feel like a boy. The Pack's been trying to encourage her to just wear what she wants, telling her that no one will care, but the Nogitsune must've really messed with her self esteem, because  Derek's had to pretty much ban the Pack from talking about it.

"Woah." She breathes, sliding into the passenger's seat. "Holy fuck nuggets, did your mom get a new car?"

"She got it for my birthday." He shrugs. Stiles freezes, seatbelt halfway across her chest, and the scent of hurt and anxiety fill the car.

"When was your birthday?"

"Yesterday." He winces, knowing that's probably not a good answer.

"Yesterday." She repeats, slowly finishing buckling up. "Your birthday was _yesterday_ , and you didn't tell me?"

"It slipped my mind." He tries. Stiles nods, slowly, but the car still smells like sadness. Boyd takes pride in his levels of self-control, but right now, he's having a very hard time not just dragging her back to the house and wrapping himself around her until she feels better.

"Right. Okay." She mumbles.

The whole trip to school is worryingly quiet, and Stiles hesitates before giving him only a quick peck on the cheek, then runs off to her first class. He stares after her, wondering what he should be feeling guilty for.

"Pronoun of the day?" Isaac asks, coming up behind him.

"She."

"Mm. Bad day then."

"Yeah."

"What did you - wait, when did you get a car?" He frowns down at it, and Boyd sighs.

"It was my birthday yesterday. I forgot to tell her." Isaac raises his eyebrows.

"You forgot to tell everyone, more like. Wow."

This _really_ isn't helping his problem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles, I don't know why you think -_

_I don't understand how you can just -_

_You shouldn't be so insecure, there's nothing -_

He can't say any of those. They're terrible. Everything he can think of terrible. Boyd really doesn't understand why everyone thinks everything he says is something wise and insightful, because he apparently fails at words. When they're really important, at least. How is he supposed to explain how he feels when he doesn't even know how to use his words?

The door opens in front of him, and he stumbles back, surprised.

"You alright, son?" The sheriff asks, raising an eyebrow. "You've been standing outside the door for seven minutes."

"Is Stiles home?" He asks, though he already knows the answer. Kind of hard to miss the jeep in the driveway.

"She's up in her room." The sheriff steps aside, letting him in. He nods his thanks and goes up the stairs.

She's sitting on her bed, unopened bottles of nail polish strewn about the bed, a light blue one in her hand. Her tongue sticks out of her mouth as she concentrates.

"Stiles." He calls. She startles, barely catching the bottle before it topples over.

"I - you didn't say you were coming over."

"Your dad let me in." Boyd closes the door behind him and sits on the bed, facing her. "There's something I have to say, and you have to know that I mean it. I mean everything."

"Okay.." She says slowly, looking confused. He takes a breath.

"I'm not going to leave you." He says. Stiles' eyes widen.

"I-"

"I have no plans of leaving you. Ever. I'll be around for as long as you'll have me. I forgot to tell you about my birthday because I honestly forgot that it was yesterday. Not because I didn't want you to know."

"Oh." Stiles breathes.

"I want you to know my birthday. I want you to meet my family, to know what my favorite food is, my favorite books, I want you to -" he pauses, and takes a breath, "to know the day my sister disappeared. What happened. I want you to know everything, because - I love you." He blinks, a bit surprised himself. "I love you." He repeats.

Stiles throws her self at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs on either side of him. He lets out a surprised grunt, circling his arms around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall.

"You're messing up your nail polish."

"Shut up." Stiles laughs. "Oh my God. Oh god, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> (Stiles wears the pink converse when she feels like a girl because she feels it's the girliest thing she can get away with without anybody asking questions at school)
> 
> i'm not genderfluid, but i did think i was, for a while so i did some research. If anything is wrong, please let me know!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over teen wolf with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
